Chaleur frustrante
by Hiniku-chan
Summary: Il fait beau, il fait chaud, peut-être un peu trop... Les fortes chaleurs entraînent un nombre incroyable de douche. Personne n'y échappe, mais qui a dit que c'était obligatoirement pour les mêmes raisons ?


**Auteur :** Hiniku

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Disclaimer :** Ma propriété se limite simplement à cette histoire. Les deux protagonistes en scène appartiennent à Murakami Maki. Je ne touche rien...

**Genre : **YAOI - Lemon - OS - PWP -.-"

**Pairing :** Yûki/Shû

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Il fait beau, il fait chaud, peut-être un peu trop... Les fortes chaleurs entraînent un nombre incroyable de douche. Personne n'y échappe, mais qui a dit que c'était obligatoirement pour les mêmes raisons ?

**Note :** J'avais chaud, je m'ennuyais et voilà le résultat. Voici donc le premier écrit que je poste sur le site.

**Note 2 : **Je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes, bien que j'en aie corrigées une ou deux.

**Avertissement :** Lemon = Rapport sexuel ! YAOI = Relation entre hommes ! Vous avez certainement compris où je veux en venir, non... Y a des attouchements, de la masturbation et des pénétrations. Si cela vous pose un quelconque problème, je ne vous retiens pas. Pour ceux qui sont encore là, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

_Les pensées._

* * *

Sondage dans le haut de la page de mon profil "Poll" : Quel genre d'histoires aimez-vous lire sur le site ?

* * *

**Chaleur frustrante.**

**...**

**.**

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, à la simple lumière du clair de lune, allongé sur le dos, les bras relevés à hauteur de la tête et les mains derrière la nuque, un jeune homme fixait sans vraiment le voir, le plafond au-dessus de lui, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Le drap bruissa légèrement au mouvement de ses fines jambes, découvrant un peu plus son torse dénudé. Il faisait tellement chaud à Tôkyô en ce moment. Il avait jusqu'à présent, toujours réussi à supporter la chaleur, mais pas aujourd'hui et dans une vaine tentative pour mieux s'en accommoder, il s'était glissé complètement nu sous la fine étoffe bleu foncé, laissant par la même occasion la fenêtre entrouverte, dans l'espoir de sentir une brise s'engouffrer entre les battants et ainsi venir rafraîchir la pièce de sa douce fraîcheur.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Même la literie était désagréable sur son épiderme brûlant et moite. Que ça en devenait agaçant et gênant. Il n'avait qu'une envie : attraper ce maudit drap et le jeter dans un coin de la chambre. Mais une certaine pudeur était là, l'empêchant de l'enlever. C'était ridicule, il le savait bien.

Combien de fois avait-il été entièrement nu dans ce lit avec Yûki entre ses cuisses l'imprégnant de son désir ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé complètement dévêtu juste après que son amoureux ait fini de le marquer comme étant sien ?

Un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant ; la honte de se dévoiler intégralement l'assaillait, s'insinuant dans son esprit. Il était seul... Ça aussi il en avait conscience, toutefois ce n'était pas suffisant pour le convaincre de l'ôter de sa taille.

Un énième soupir traversa ses fines lèvres rosées pour se perdre dans l'atmosphère lourd autour de lui.

Pour ne pas changer, Yûki se trouvait dans son bureau, écrivant encore et toujours pour son prochain roman que sa rédactrice lui réclamerait, par téléphone, certainement bientôt. Ne jamais faire attendre les éditeurs et encore moins les lecteurs, c'est ce que Mizuki-san disait sans cesse, espérant que ça dissuaderait le romancier de faillir à ses échéances.

Shûichi essayait de l'imaginer, assis derrière son ordinateur portable dans la pénombre de son étude, portant ses lunettes pour protéger ses yeux de la luminosité de l'écran et éviter que ses magnifiques iris dorées ne se fatiguent trop vite.

Souffrait-il lui aussi de la chaleur ?

Avait-il déboutonné un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant son torse et son abdomen sculptés... Se passait-il en ce moment même une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds à la base de sa nuque dans un infime effort de se soulager...

Il était tellement facile d'imaginer Yûki faire telle ou telle chose ; il était encore mieux de le voir faire de ses propres yeux.

Le jeune homme ferma lentement les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire sur son faciès d'ange, un tas d'image du bel écrivain défilant sous ses paupières closes. Son amour pour lui était tellement grand, tellement... intense.

Il se redressa dans ce grand lit vide de la présence de son réel propriétaire, les jambes toujours étendues devant lui, mains sur les genoux. Son regard vagabondait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Il s'ennuyait et le pire : il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré l'heure tardive qu'affichait le réveil.

Déjà trois heures du matin.

Heureusement, il avait un congé de deux jours grâce à Fujisaki qui s'était malencontreusement cassé la figure à la NG en descendant les marches pour se diriger aux toilettes. Le groupe aurait pu et aurait _dû _avoir plus mais le jeune claviériste, borné comme il était, avait décrété que deux jours étaient amplement suffisant pour une entorse.

Posant les pieds à terre, Shûichi se releva, tenant fermement le drap autour de son bassin.

Une douche...

Peut-être qu'après ça, il trouverait enfin le repos tant mérité.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, essayant de se faire entendre le moins possible pour ne pas déranger l'inspiration de l'homme partageant ses nuits et sa vie.

**...**

Assis dans la pénombre de son bureau, derrière son écran d'ordinateur, l'écrivain tapait rapidement sur les touches de son portable, son regard ne se détachant pas de ses écrits, laissant place à un caractère, puis un autre, faisant place à un mot qui se rallongea pour former une phrase, qui se métamorphosa rapidement en paragraphe.

Les mots fusaient dans son esprit, se bousculant avec un tel empressement qu'il ne cherchait pas réellement à saisir leur sens, préférant les dactylographier tant qu'ils étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire. C'était toujours la même chose quand il était inspiré. Il dactylographiait, encore et toujours, jusqu'à temps que son esprit s'allège et se vide à mesure qu'il appuyait sur les touches.

Ses mains se stoppèrent sur le clavier, lisant avec attention son travail. Un sourcil se haussa et un doigt se posa sur la touche "delete" , y imprégnant une légère pression. Il avait bien avancé dans son roman ; déjà sept chapitres d'écrits en une soirée, en plus des huit autres déjà faits. Il était assez satisfait mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il devait continuer, encore et encore...

Il étira sa nuque avec douceur, puis s'y passa une main se la frottant soigneusement. Plongé dans son prochain roman, il ne s'était pas trop rendu compte de la chaleur ambiante mais maintenant que ses pensées étaient de nouveau tournées vers son environnement...

Il devait bien admettre qu'il en souffrait lui aussi.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers l'horloge.

Bientôt trois heures du matin.

Il s'appuya négligemment dans son fauteuil, attrapant son briquet au passage et prenant la cigarette qui se trouvait dans la petite poche avant de sa chemise, la glissant entre ses lèvres, avant de l'allumer et d'en tirer une bouffée tout en fermant les yeux.

Shûichi devait certainement déjà être plongé dans les bras de Morphée à cette heure-ci. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis plusieurs semaines ; la préparation de son, non, de ses prochains concerts, du nouvel album et des interviews, lui demandaient une présence quasi constante : se lever tôt et rentrer tard.

Voilà ce à quoi était réduit le train de vie de son jeune amoureux depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois et ces deux jours de repos étaient plus que bienvenus selon lui. Le chanteur avait tendance à devenir bien plus excentrique que d'habitude quand il était soumis à trop de pression : beaucoup plus émotif si possible, encore plus maladroit qu'à l'accoutumée, enchaînant bourde sur bourde.

Lentement, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant petit à petit un peu plus de sa chair. Ce torse qu'aimait tant le jeune chanteur.

L'embrasser, le lécher, le mordre, Shûichi aimait faire ça dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le caresser de ses fines mains et faire en sorte que son épiderme s'électrise toujours plus sous son touchée. Descendre ses lèvres dans une douce caresse, jusqu'à attendre son nombril pour y glisser sa langue. Avec le temps, le vocaliste avait montré un certain engouement pour les petits jeux avant l'acte. Lui qui s'était montré si timide au début de leur relation _je te veux - je te veux pas..._

Il retira ses lunettes et les jeta d'un geste désinvolte sur son bureau, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les baissa, ses lèvres s'étirant imperceptiblement.

Penser cinq minutes au chanteur et voilà dans quel état il se trouvait : une belle érection commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Sa libido était pour ainsi dire, presque nulle, voire complètement depuis que Shûichi était occupé à longueur de temps au studio et avec les médias. Un baiser quand il rentrait le soir et un autre, de temps en temps, le matin avant qu'il parte et que lui sorte de son bureau pour se rendre directement dans son lit.

Sa vie sexuelle était au point mort depuis un mois.

Il avait pensé à se soulager lui-même, il l'avait même fait. Il s'en souvenait encore.

La première fois s'était manifestée alors que le syndrome de la page blanche l'avait subitement pris et il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à conclure la chose rapidement ; bien trop excité. Il n'avait jamais été trop porté sur la masturbation. Après tout, il avait Shûichi pour le satisfaire et avant le jeune homme, un bon nombre de femmes avaient défilé dans sa vie, quelques hommes aussi, l'histoire d'une nuit pour contenter ses besoins. Maintenant, il était avec le chanteur et même si au début de leur relation il ne s'était pas privé pour aller voir ailleurs, aujourd'hui ça lui était tout bonnement impensable.

C'était le chanteur ou rien !

Mais un mois sans rien, pour une personne comme lui, c'était la frustration assurée : il avait tendance à détruire le mobilier de son appartement quand il était en manque. Sa main avait donc dû se _prêter_ au jeu. Même s'il avait réussi à apaiser ses hormones, il avait détesté le faire. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un adolescent en rut, venant de se mater un porno.

Tout simplement lamentable mais il avait dû le faire... en pensant à Shûichi pour les fois suivantes qu'il s'était adonné à l'activité.

Pour essayer de se sentir moins _adolescent en chaleur,_ il avait imaginé la présence du jeune homme dans son dos, collé à lui, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et l'autre à la place de sa propre main, caressant avec savoir-faire son sexe gonflé de désir, y imprégnant un long mouvement de va-et-vient et l'expérience avait été bien meilleure.

Oh oui... exquise.

Il avait dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas se laisser choir sur le sol, ses jambes tremblantes tellement l'expérience s'était montrée à la limite du réelle. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression que Shûichi avait ses mains sur lui.

Un léger frissonnement remonta le long de son épine dorsale et il grogna sous la soudaine étroitesse de son jean.

« Maudit sois-tu, Shûichi, pour me mettre dans cet état », maugréa-t-il en se relevant lentement de son siège.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner à l'écriture de son roman comme si de rien n'était avec la _chose_ qui poussait avec une rigidité douloureuse contre sa braguette, essayant, sans grand succès, de se libérer de son confinement.

Il poussa un soupir.

Une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place et il pourrait retourner à son travail.

_**...**_

Shûichi se pencha vers la douche et tourna le robinet, avant de se redresser et de laisser le jet d'eau légèrement se réchauffer. Il avait peut-être chaud, mais il n'était pas friand des douches glacées. Il lâcha le drap, qui glissa lentement le long de ses jambes et soulevant un pied, il le plaça sous l'eau. La température était parfaite.

Il se faufila rapidement en dessous, poussant un soupir de bien-être. Ce que ça faisait du bien...

Il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau coulait librement sur son visage et entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_**...**_

A ce même instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur le romancier qui commençait déjà à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon. Quand il vit le chanteur, son coeur s'accéléra et _chaque_ muscle de son corps se crispa sous la vue s'offrant à lui.

Le douloureux mois d'abstinence se rappela à lui, alors que Shûichi se caressait lentement la nuque, puis les épaules avant de descendre le long de sa poitrine.

Cherchait-il à le pousser à bout ? A le rendre fou ?

Se savait-il observé ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à ce moment-là, les mains du chanteur au niveau de son nombril, figées. Yuki laissa glisser lentement sa chemise le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le carrelage dans un léger bruissement.

Shûichi le regarda terminer de déboucler sa ceinture, déboutonner son bouton et dézipper sa braguette avec une certaine fascination, le fixant avec intensité.

Eiri s'avança vers le garçon, entièrement nu et l'accula contre le mur, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Sans avertissement, il attrapa fougueusement les lèvres de son amoureux, pressant son corps dénudé contre le sien, le coinçant sans difficulté entre le mur et lui. Son érection appuyant fortement contre le ventre du chanteur, son torse glissant lentement contre le sien et ses mains maintenant fermement les bras le long du corps, tandis que sa bouche ne cessait de violer celle de son vis-à-vis avec une telle ardeur et une telle faim.

Les yeux de Shûichi se fermèrent et sa langue glissa érotiquement contre celle de Yûki, imitant l'acte sexuel qui allait très prochainement avoir lieu.

Le romancier recula légèrement et le regarda attentivement.

Les joues du vocaliste s'empourprèrent sous ce regard intense et dévorant, accélérant les battements de son coeur, alors que son regard se perdait sur le corps de cet homme : le sien. Yûki, d'une main, repoussa les cheveux rosés présents sur son front humide et avec une infime tendresse, il y déposa ses lèvres. Il continua en embrassant le bout de son nez puis taquina du bout de sa langue, sa lèvre supérieure avant de sceller brutalement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Tellement de convoitise, de passion...

Les fines mains du chanteur agrippèrent fermement les épaules de son amant, essayant désespérément de serrer encore plus leur corps en ébullition.

« Yûki... » soupira-t-il quand la bouche de ce dernier partit à la découverte de son cou, y mordillant la peau et la suçant, pour y faire apparaître une marque avant de faire de même avec la peau juste en dessous.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part haleter et gémir, tellement le blond était bon à ça et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait arrêté dans sa minutieuse exploration. Pourtant, il commençait à perdre patience, il voulait le sentir encore plus, il voulait tant qu'il le possède, le faisant sentir son désir pour lui et l'entendre grogner de satisfaction sous ses puissants coups de rein, leur faisant perdre la tête, au point de leur en faire oublier leur propre nom. Glissant rapidement ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, Shûichi fit rejoindre leurs lèvres avant de s'emparer subitement de son oreille, la mordant, la léchant et la suçant érotiquement à tour de rôle. Un gémissement échappa à la _pauvre_ victime alors que le jeune garçon prenait plaisir à jouer de ce point érogène qui faisait tant vibrer l'homme.

D'un pas chancelant, Yûki s'extirpa de la douce torture de son tortionnaire en se reculant, laissant la place adéquate pour que Shûichi se tourne face au mur.

« Shû... » grogna-t-il légèrement, essoufflé.

Le nommé sourit en frottant délicatement son fessier.

« Je n'arrive pas à atteindre correctement cette partie... Peux-tu m'aider ? » lui demanda-t-il innocemment en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge du romancier.

« Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon, Shûichi... dit-il en caressant d'une main le dos face à lui, puis la courbe des fesses, taquinant l'intimité d'un doigt, dans un léger mouvement circulaire. Ça te va comme ça... Ou veux-tu que j'explore un peu plus loin ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Avant même que Shûichi puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le romancier plongea deux doigts en lui.

Un gémissement se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que l'écrivain prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, évitant soigneusement d'entrer en contact avec sa prostate, préférant l'étirer soigneusement pour la suite des événements. L'autre main de Yûki ne resta pas en reste et se faufila rapidement entre le mur et son corps, attrapant d'un geste sûr sa virilité gorgée de sang, le faisant gémir sans retenue et l'obligeant à poser ses mains contre le carrelage, entre son buste et le mur. Le torse de Yûki, pressé contre son dos et son sexe appuyé sous l'une de ses fesses.

« Yu...Yûki... haleta-t-il à perdre haleine. J'ai besoin de toi... »

Son assaillant se frotta subtilement contre lui en chuchotant dans son oreille :

« Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il, continuant de jouer avec son corps, le faisant mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

- Oui ! s'exclama Shûichi en le sentant appuyer contre ce nerf qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

- Je ne sais pas, persista-t-il, alors que de son pouce, il jouait avec le bout de sa verge, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

- Yûki... s'il te plaît... » le supplia-t-il, poussant contre ses doigts.

Yûki s'arrêta un instant, le torturant puis retira ses doigts, lui laissant ce sentiment de vide sur chaque côté de son corps, mais avec une rapide poussée, le blond s'engaina profondément à l'intérieur de lui, laissant un gémissement de satisfaction, en lui attrapant les hanches tandis qu'un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un halètement lui échappa en le sentant lentement remuer.

« Peu importe le nombre de fois que nous le faisons... tu es encore tellement serré, gémit-il en le pressant un peu plus contre le mur, amorçant un mouvement de recul, avant de plonger à nouveau en lui.

- Oui... Kami-sama... » gémit-il en le sentant accélérer son mouvement de va-et-vient.

D'une main, Yûki lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, poussant plus profondément.

« Ahh Yûki ! » hurla-t-il en posant son front contre la tuile.

C'était tellement bon, profond, rapide. Ils se sentaient défaillir à l'allure des puissants coups de rein de Yûki. Ses mains, saisissant continuellement les hanches du jeune homme et son torse, appuyé contre son dos, alors qu'il poussait avec une telle force, un tel besoin et cette chaleur qui les consumait, petit à petit.

« Ahh... te... tellement pro... profond... » chigna le chanteur en se poussant vers l'arrière à l'aide de ses mains, alors que le romancier poussait vers l'avant, assaillant sa prostate avec frénésie.

Yûki enroula un bras autour de sa taille, alors que son autre main partait à la découverte de la peau de sa poitrine, pinçant ses petites pointes durcies à tour de rôle, le faisant geindre sous le mélange explosif de _douleur - plaisir_ qui lui traversait le corps de part en part.

« Tu aimes ça ? » grogna-t-il dans son oreille, les roulant entre ses doigts.

La bouche de Shûichi s'entrouvrit dans une plainte muette et sa tête se rejeta contre l'épaule derrière lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

« J'aime ton visage... Tellement expressif... chuchota le blond dans son oreille alors que sa main voyageait plus bas, l'électrisant, lui faisant perdre ses repaires. Hum... » ronronna-t-il en empoignant la virilité turgide du garçon, pour la branler avec douceur, taquinant le gland et la veine à tour de rôle.

Les yeux voilés de plaisir, Shûichi fixaient le plafond de la douche sans vraiment le voir, alors que le romancier ne cessait de l'accabler contre le mur, poussant toujours de plus en plus dur. Son autre bras, enroulé autour de sa taille, Eiri le tira subitement vers l'arrière, collant son bassin à ses fesses.

« Tellement chaud... » grogna-t-il contre son oreille.

Essoufflé, la respiration du chanteur s'échappait de façon saccadée en de courtes bouffées dans l'atmosphère vaporeux de la pièce, alors que Yûki recommençait à bouger lentement en lui, le frustrant. Il était tellement proche de sa jouissance, le sang lui vrillant les tempes, alors que la chaleur le consumait.

« Je... t'en prie... Yûki... laisse-moi... venir... »

Ce dernier retira son bras de sa taille et passa sa main dans les cheveux roses à l'arrière de son crâne, le forçant à poser de nouveau son front contre le carrelage humide.

« Tu es sûr... chuchota-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule, persistant dans ses lents mouvements.

- Oui !

- Dans ce cas... »

Un cri échappa à Shûichi quand Yûki commença à lui donner de puissants coups de boutoirs, ne ratant pas une seule fois sa prostate, le faisait crier et prier.

Pour qu'il continue, pour qu'il s'arrête, il ne savait plus où il en était. Son esprit était confus, ses pensées toutes mélangées.

Où était-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Son être s'embrasait...

« Encore... » pleura-t-il à moitié, alors que de la salive lui coulait le long du menton, se mélangeant avec l'eau de la douche.

Tout comme le chanteur, le romancier était à sa limite. Encore un peu plus...

Shûichi serra les dents et ferma les yeux, quand une violente décharge électrique le submergea totalement.

« Ahh... » cria-t-il subitement quand le romancier pressa ses testicules d'une main et masturba sa virilité de l'autre.

Trop de chaleur, trop de plaisir, trop de souffrance... Il en pouvait plus...

Dans une exclamation de pur extase sous le nom de _Yûki_, son orgasme éclata, tel un volcan entrant en éruption et il se soulagea dans une plainte euphorique. Sentant cet antre chaud se contracter violemment autour de sa masculinité, Yûki se déversa dans le jeune homme, tel une chute d'eau dans un lac, se serrant contre le dos du chanteur.

A bout de force, Shûichi lâcha son emprise contre le mur et laissa mollement ses bras retomber le long de sa taille. Dans son dos, le romancier avait de nouveau enroulé ses bras autour de son jeune amoureux, posant son front contre son épaule.

Leur respiration était tellement rapide après cette intense expérience...

Yûki se recula, abandonnant la chaleur étouffante du corps de son jeune amant.

D'un geste lent, ce dernier fit demi-tour, fatigué mais tellement heureux, son esprit encore brumeux de cette passion qui les avait complètement dévorée, son regard se perdant dans celui de ce bel apollon qui lui avait fait atteindre le nirvana. L'eau dégoulinait en cascade sur Yûki, se frayant un chemin sur ses pectoraux et les deux petites perles rosées de chaque côté, glissant avec une lenteur malsaine, pour l'esprit déjà bien torturé du pauvre chanteur, sur ses abdominaux, le rendant encore plus beau à ses yeux si possible et son sexe déjà en éveil. Cet homme allait décidément le rendre fou...

« Shûichi... »

Et cette voix... Voulait-il le tuer ?

D'un geste vif, l'écrivain lui attrapa la nuque, scellant leurs lèvres avec toujours cette même passion brûlante, dévorante, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Rapidement, il lui agrippa les fesses, le soulevant de terre pour lui faire enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il le posséda, là, en plein milieu de la douche, leurs lèvres toujours jointes. Lentement, il appuya le dos du chanteur contre le carrelage, une main agrippant toujours ses fesses alors que la deuxième, posée à plat sur le mur au niveau de son épaule, le maintenait.

Les bras de Shûichi s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, sa bouche se perdant dans ce cou laiteux, alors qu'il sentait en lui, le sexe de son compagnon commençait à se mouvoir lentement.

Était-il encore en vie ?

Ressentir autant de plaisir... Était-ce possible ?

Ou alors avait-il rejoint le paradis sans même s'en rendre compte...

« Tellement serré... » gronda le blond avant de mordiller la peau de son cou.

Shûichi sentait déjà son corps à bout. Il n'était pas aussi résistant que Yûki...

« Yûki, je... je...

- Pas encore... chuchota-t-il en enserrant la base de son membre.

- Non... pas ça... Yûki... » pleura-t-il en posant son front sur l'épaule du blond.

Les pleurnicheries eurent raison de la volonté de Yûki et ses mouvements se firent plus effrénés et sporadiques, lui faisant serrer les dents alors que le chanteur, sous ce second flot d'extase non feint sur une si courte période, laissa ses ongles _glisser_ le long des omoplates du romancier, la volupté de cet instant charnel lui crispant les muscles douloureusement.

_Mais c'était si bon..._

Les lèvres de Shûichi se frayèrent lentement un chemin vers l'oreille de son amoureux, prenant soin de lécher au passage, le cou avec une lenteur calculée, y mordant la fine couche de peau s'y trouvant, sentant le pouls de son bourreau s'accélérer de plus en plus.

« Yûki... Yûki... murmura-t-il en grignotant le lobe faisant gémir ledit écrivain. Yûki... j'ai mis le feu à ta cuisine [1]... viens... »

Le romancier embrassa l'épaule du jeune homme en souriant.

Le chanteur avait de ces façons détournées de mentionner l'excitation et la chaleur qui parcourait sa hampe de chair.

Tellement ridicule mais toujours aussi mignon quand ça venait de lui.

Un frissonnement lui remonta à la base de la nuque et...

...

Le romancier ouvrit soudainement les yeux, son regard plongeant instantanément dans celui lavande de Shûichi qui était...

... debout, devant son bureau, vêtu d'une de ses chemises blanches, une main posait de chaque côté de son ordinateur portable qui jouait, en écran de veille, une photo du jeune homme, endormi sous un cerisier en fleur.

Attendez... il avait simplement...

« Désolé de te réveiller, Yûki, mais comme tu n'as pas quitté ton bureau de la nuit, je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute faim... » dit-il avec une légère hésitation devant le regard fixe de l'écrivain.

... rêvé !

« J'ai donc préparé notre petit déjeuner ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Anoo... mais pourquoi il ne réagit pas... Je serais presque rassuré de le voir me crier dessus._

Yûki referma les yeux, son visage inexpressif, alors que son cerveau ne cessait de repenser à ce rêve qu'il venait de faire.

« Onegai, Yûki... supplia-t-il en joignant ses mains devant son visage. Viens manger avec moi, bouda-t-il. Et je t'assure que je n'aie pas brûler la cuisine, j'ai simplement dit ça juste pour te réveiller... » sourit-il timidement en se grattant la joue de son index.

Le blond pencha imperceptiblement la tête en avant, ses cheveux voilant ses yeux.

Quel rêve agréable mais étrange venait-il de faire...

Être Shûichi et lui à la fois. Toutes les émotions et sensations parcouraient encore son corps qu'il en était troublé de plus d'une façon... vu la tension qui contractait _tous_ ses muscles.

Que devait-il faire...

Retourner dans ses songes, espérant qu'il pourrait reprendre là ou il en était resté avant que cet idiot ne vienne le déranger ?

Se diriger illico vers la salle de bain pour se calmer ?

Ou...

Il se releva soudainement, son siège manquant de se renverser. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau d'un pas déterminé, le regard du chanteur le suivant, un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à suivre Yûki dans la cuisine.

« Mer...

- La ferme ! grogna le romancier en lui attrapant subitement le poignet, pour le traîner à sa suite à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Yûki ! Pourquoi tu m'amènes avec toi vers la salle de bain ? s'enquit-il. J'ai déjà pris une douche... »

Yûki Eiri, jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, illustre écrivain de roman d'amour, excellant dans son domaine et faisant chavirer bon nombre de coeur...

« Eiri ! Lâche-moi ! Ahh... mais pourquoi tu m'as poussé sous le jet d'eau ! Je suis gelé et la chemise est trempée... »

... en couple depuis un an, avec le célèbre chanteur des Bad Luck, Shindô Shûichi, qui s'évertuait à jouer les idiots quotidiennement et...

« Pas pour longtemps, Shû-chan, chuchota-t-il en laissant glisser lentement sa chemise le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le carrelage dans un léger bruissement.

- Anoo... Yûki... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu me fais peur... »

... les timides quand on en venait à des choses beaucoup plus physiques dans l'intimité avec le romancier qui avait opté pour une tierce solution à son problème.

Un déchirement de tissu se fit entendre...

« Chotto matte ! Yûkiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

...

...

Réécrire lui-même son rêve !

**Fin...**

* * *

**Speech de l'auteur :**

**[1]** Une amie m'a dit ça, une fois, en me racontant une de ses petites aventures... L'allusion laisse franchement à désirer, lol... Mais ça faisait mon affaire !

**Rappel :**

Kami-sama : Seigneur/Dieu.

Anoo : Euh...

Onegai : S'il te plait.

Chotto matte : Attends un peu/un instant/une minute !

Arrêtons-nous ici pour le moment. Vais me reposer... j'en peux plus. A l'avenir... je pense que je vais m'abstenir d'écrire quand il fait chaud. XD

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Un petit commentaire est toujours apprécié et surtout, me permettra de me rendre compte si mon écriture est... simple et compréhensible dira-t-on. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que le travail fourni est entièrement gratuit comme dit dans le disclaimer et que le seul salaire que nous pouvons (auteurs du site) avoir, c'est une review de votre part pour nous encourager à continuer dans notre voie.**


End file.
